The First Step
by DracoDew17
Summary: Hermione needs a new pet.


A/N: More prompt. This one was Pets.

Disclaimer: Still no owning over here.

Warning: Somewhat AU, but somewhat canon. It's crazy!

**The First Step**

The interior of the Magical Menagerie was filled with noise as the many animals inside the store clambered to the front of their cages to get a good look at the two new customers that had just walked in the door, the welcoming bell jingling behind them.

Hermione stepped up to the counter, her hands shaking with nervousness, and pulled the service cord. Her boyfriend of nearly a year, Draco Malfoy, placed a comforting hand on her back, hoping it would calm her.

The former Gryffindor remembered the last time she'd been in this shop, when she'd purchased her beloved half-cat, half-Kneazle, Crookshanks, but he'd already been rather old then. When he'd passed away a little over a week ago, right after they'd moved into their new flat, it hadn't been a shock, but Hermione would miss him all the same. After all, she'd had Crookshanks for nearly a decade.

Suddenly struck with a bolt of anxiety, she turned to her companion, hoping he couldn't read her true thoughts.

"Draco, this is silly. I don't need another pet. I'll be perfectly fine without one," she tried to convince him, praying her tone came off casually.

His gray eyes were knowing as he squeezed her shoulder. "I know none of these animals will ever replace Crookshanks, but it will help you deal with his passing."

She was about to make a curt reply, but the abrupt appearance of the owner stopped her words before they could form.

It still surprised Hermione that Draco Malfoy could be so understanding, but after the war, the entire Malfoy family had changed their outlook on the world. She supposed it was because they were still worried about being thrown into Azkaban, but they'd made a real effort at curbing their bigoted ways. When she and Draco had ended up being assigned to the same department in the Ministry, after making an effort to be civil, it was only natural that they ended up becoming friends once they discovered how much they had in common. From there, it was just a small step into a relationship with the man she'd spent a good chunk of her school years hating.

It had taken years, but Hermione knew they were finally at a place where they were equals, even if Harry and Ron were still wary of the former Slytherin.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the voice of the shopkeeper brought Hermione out of the past and into the present.

"Um," she stuttered, "I'm looking for a new pet."

The older witch examined her over the rim of her heavy black spectacles. "And just what kind of pet are you in the market for, my dear? A bird, toad, maybe a cat?"

"No!" Hermione felt herself shout before she could stop herself. "No," she said again in a lower voice. "No cats please."

"Okay, then," the witch replied, her tone was surprised at the younger girl's outburst. "Well, let's see what we can find for you."

She moved across the shop and pointed into one of the larger cases. "Just got this shipment of Fire-Crabs in. They're very in demand right now."

Hermione peered into the case and watch the gigantic tortoises try to climb over each other, their jewel-encrusted shells shimmering even in the low light of the shop.

"I don't think so. We were thinking of something a little smaller."

"Okay," the witch replied, her mauve robe swishing behind her as she moved to another corner. "These Puffeskeins are smaller and much easier to take care. And I have a few of those Pygmy Puffs from those nice Weasley boys."

The brunette looked at the pink, purple, and custard-colored furballs, and tried not to let her dislike show as she thought of Ginny's pet, Arnold. "Definitely not."

The shopkeeper, the beginnings of frustration starting to bloom on her face, simply nodded as she moved across the store again.

Hermione and Draco followed her over every inch of the shop as she showcased ravens, Jobberknolls, rats, toads, Streelers, rabbits, Jarveys, and even Nifflers to the fastidious brunette.

"No, I don't think so," she stated as they surveyed a pen of Crups who were barking madly as they tried to chase their forked tails.

The older witch was looking agitated at this point as she flicked a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Well, the only things I have left in the shop are cats."

"Oh," Hermione breathed on an exhale. She glanced around the shop until her eyes fell on a crate positioned near the center of the store.

A fluffy white cat was watching her suspiciously with its large ocher eyes, its tail waving rhythmically behind it. It looked like it'd been waiting for her, and she just knew this was the pet.

The young witch crossed to the edge of the cage and looked down at the fluffy beast. The cat swatted at the cage in a welcoming gesture.

"Aw, he's adorable," Hermione cooed to the feline. "What's his name?"

The shopkeeper, feeling a sale was on the horizon, had perked up. "Alphonso, and he's been here for quite a while. He seems to like you."

Crouching down beside the pen, Hermione smiled. "He does, doesn't he?" she asked rhetorically as she stuck a finger in the cage and he tried to rub against it, purring all the while. She stood before gazing up at her companion. "What do you think?"

Draco smiled down at his Muggleborn girlfriend, sensing she was already beginning to heal from the death of her beloved pet.

"I think he's perfect."

**Fin**

Again, leave me a review if you would. :)


End file.
